


One Day

by Turtle_Goose



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-03-31
Packaged: 2017-12-07 01:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtle_Goose/pseuds/Turtle_Goose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I only hope that you can find your way back to your myself one day.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> The Vampire Diaries and all related material are copyrighted trademarks of The CW and L.J. Smith, all rights reserved. This is a work of fanfiction. No copyright infringement is intended. 

**One Day**

\---

 

It makes her angrier than it should. (She doesn't want to feel anything.)

(She's glad she got to destroy the pedestal he'd placed her on, right in front of his eyes, wielding her greatest weapon.)

Of _course_ he'd be the only one who respects her and talks to her as an equal, even as a vampire and with her emotions off.

_I only hope that you can find your way back to your myself one day._

No cure. No wanting to fix her. No judgement.

She almosts hates him for it.

~~~

She loses count of the bodies. Those two never did catch on quick.

~~~

It happens. One day when the sky is darkened and rain starts dripping down in fat little droplets, warning for the impending torrentional exodus.

She's walking in some small little town, looking around for her next meal. 

She sees a little boy twirling around in wonder, palms out, face joyful. After so many decades as a vampire, it's hard to tell ages sometimes, yet he can't be more than six.

A small smile graces her face, unfamiliar and unsettling. (There's nothing predatory to it.)

Then a woman comes rushing over to the boy and grabs his hand. "Jeremy! We have to hurry before the rain hits."

It's the root that breaks through the concrete, rejuvenating the seeds of humanity she's kept locked tightly away.

She has to go, has to get away, has to-

She doesn't think she'll ever stop crying.

~~~

He opens the door, sees her, and steps back to let her inside without a word.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that popped in my head, even if I'm loving Elena without her humanity at the moment.


End file.
